Chihiro Fushimi
Chihiro Fushimi is a character from Persona 3. She was a sophomore at Gekkoukan High, one year below the Protagonist, and takes the role of the treasurer in the Student Council Club. Appearances *''Persona 3: Justice Arcana Social Link *Persona 3 Portable: Justice Arcana Social Link (Male); Minor character (Female) *Persona 4: Cameo *Persona 4 The Animation: Cameo Design Chihiro has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. At school she wears the standard Gekkoukan school uniform. On the weekends off spending time with the Protagonist, she wears a white turtleneck with a tan brown short sweater jacket, long white skirt, long white stockings, and black slippers. Two years later, when she is a senior, her appearance is the same but she is more mature and has become an elegant young woman, and her hair color turn more abit lighter and brown eyes. In Persona 4 The Animation her hair color change to aurburn, and her eyes dark brown. Personality Chihiro is a very shy individual. She is not comfortable around men, and has trouble standing up for herself. Due to this, she often has trouble expressing herself to others, but at the end of her social link with the Protagonist, she gets over her phobia of men. Profile ''Persona 3 The treasurer for the student council. Chihiro is a very shy individual, she is not comfortable around men and has trouble standing up for herself. Due to this, she often has trouble expressing herself to others. It's implied in the game that the Protagonist is the first person she began developing a bond with. Chihiro is one of the girls whom the Main Character can date. One important plot point in her social link revolves around the accusation against her concerning missing money. Being the treasurer, she's the primary suspect. Over the course of the social link, she grows more confident in herself, and confronts the teacher over the matter (it turns out to be an accident on his part.) Contrary to her shy personality, she has a tendency to make angry outburst when pushed too far. As the story with her unfolds, it is revealed that her family is quite poor. She is also a fan of Shojo Manga. Her arcana is Justice. Her final Social Link persona is Melchizedek, the righteous king. Persona 3: FES The Journey Persona 3 Portable Chihiro has the same role as before if the male Protagonist is chosen. However, if the player chooses to play as the Female Protagonist, her role as the Justice Arcana Social Link will be replaced by Ken Amada and she will only make a token appearance in Hidetoshi Odagiri's social link. Persona 4 Set over a year after the events of Persona 3, Chihiro appears when the Protagonist and his school come to visit Gekkoukan High School during their school vacation. Chihiro, in Persona 4 appears to be a confident, elegant young woman after the events of Persona 3, and in there reveals that she took the role of the president in the Student Council. During Chihiro's introduction and welcoming the students of Yasogami High School, Yosuke and Kanji were immediately attracted by her beauty, while Chie laments that Chihiro beats her in all feminine traits. Despite her confident and inspiring speech, Chihiro appears to be somewhat forgetful similar to her past, and loses the others' attention quickly. While the others are impressed by Chihiro's welcoming speech, Chihiro later reveals that her speech was written by the former president of the student council from her first year, implying Mitsuru Kirijo helped her with her speech. Chihiro also reveals her past about her phobia about men, and apparently has gotten over with it, hinting that the Protagonist of Persona 3 may have established a relationship with her. Gallery Persona 4 the animation Chihiro.jpg|Chihiro Fushimi in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters